This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for producing electrons to give a negative charge to surrounding materials such as air, dust, building interiors, and to air moving systems. Also disclosed is an improved process for the separation of undesirable, i.e. SO.sub.2, NO.sub.x, CO, CO.sub.2, and other undesirable gases.